yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:YogAssassin07/Is Simon in love with jaffa cakes or Hannah?!
Hey yognauts out there this is the yogassassin and i have been wondering is Simon in love with Jaffa cakes or Hannah yes we know he loves both and he wants Hannah but which does he like the most you tell me.After u read the artical why dont you post a comment below and answer my question sorta thingy blog...... Read this: Relationship with Lewis Hannah is best known among Yognau(gh)ts alike as Lewis' girlfriend, although there seems to be some confusion sometimes over who she is dating. The original story told to the fans was that Lewis and Hannah met after Hannah sent a "smexy" photo to Lewis via email and Lewis fell in love at first sight. Simon revealed in an interview with Nordrassil radio that the couple's first date involved them booking a night in a room together and emerging twelve minutes later with Hannah looking disappointed. In reality, Hannah and Lewis met through the same World of Warcraft guild as everyone else - Ye Olde Goone Square - and Hannah can be seen on some of the old raiding videos as a moonkin. The relationship would be perfect, however Lewis's sidekick Simon constantly makes approaches of a sexual nature towards Hannah including a plot that involved fatally injuring Lewis's father and watching the popular TV show 'My Little Pony' with Hannah whilst eating small chunks of chocolate (which Lewis was somewhat shocked to hear about during the YoGPoD this was revealed in). It was never revealed if this plot was successful or not, but we can assume that it was after Simon's comment on the 'Borange' episode of the YoGPoD where he stated that Lewis and Simon were both ill because they had both been kissing Hannah. On another occasion, Simon stated that he'd make Hannah dive into a pool of jelly if he was on the TV show '''Come Dine With Me'. '''During Minecon 2011 Lewis did introduce Hannah as his better half, so it is assumed that Hannah is really with Lewis and only has a friendly relationship with Simon in which they can make sexual jokes about/towards each other. On the 10th episode of the YogPod and Hannah's Advent Calender 2012 on day 23, Lewis stated that he was going to Hannah's family's house that year (and had gone before) for Christmas and Simon said that it was really his family as well. Some fans of the Yogscast are still waiting on Hannah's bikini pictures that they believe were promised months ago. In actual fact these were promised by Simon and Lewis without Miss Rutherford's consent, which leads Yognau(gh)ts to believe that they will never set eyes on the pictures. Hannah stated in Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #5 that she often has to buy Lewis's clothes saying that he has no taste in fashion, but after laughs saying that she also has no taste in fashion. In Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #6, Nilesy jokes that Hannah asks him on a date first after her saying he can sleep in her bed to change his respawn point, then continues to say, "but what is Lewis going to say?" This most likely means Lewis and Hannah are still in a relationship. It was also said in Halloween Spack-2-cular Part 1 that Lewis was alone in the flat he shares with Hannah because Hannah was away in Canada and that she had asked a man to clean the bathroom. Also, on Day 4 of the Livestream in December 2012, when Hannah and Lewis filled in for Martyn and Strippin, when the two of them were bantering with each other, Hannah jokingly insults Lewis and he then says to the audience "My girlfriend everybody," confirming the relationship is still alive and well. Hannah stated, in Yogcraft with Nilesy and Hannah #1, that her anniversary with Lewis is May 1st and they will have been together for three years, after joking about Lewis giving her bees in game. Category:Blog posts